Predator's Touch
by MissxM.A.R
Summary: As the war between the Cullen's and Volturi approaches, another obstacle is thrown their way. Bella's little sister, Heather, moves in with Charlie. Wit her, the war becomes even more interesting. RATING MAY CHANGE!


**I have realized that in a lot of my stories I create Mary-Sues of some kind. *glares at the words* So I'm asking all of you to critique my character to see if she is a Mary-Sue. Don't worry, there is a plot to this story, but I'm just asking if you guys and gals will help me. Your reviews may be cruel, if need be, but please have a point to them. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Heather.  
**

The Beginning

The airport was crowded with many people as an olive skinned brunette made her way towards the baggage claim texting away on her cell phone. Occasionally she would bump into a stranger and apologize for doing so, but then her focus would be right back at texting. She was obsessed with the hobby, and was the reason she had gotten unlimited texting as a birthday present. Sometimes she would even lose sleep over it. She would have to have to get used to it though since she was moving in with her sister and Charlie Swan, her sister's biological father.

Heather Dwyer was her name. She was tall for her age, five foot eight, and had long brown hair that fell in her back in small waves. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the bags until she found hers, and a small spread across her full ruby lips. Anxiety, sadness, and a bit of happiness ran through her as she picked up her bag and walked towards the parking lot. It had a been a while since she had seen Bella. Too long for her. She never texted her little sister since, in Heather's mind, she was obsessing over that Cullen kid she didn't have the pleasure of meeting back in Phoenix. She was away at a volleyball camp in California and couldn't make it out to see her sister. She did make a card though, if that was anything.

Then there was Bella's depression she had heard over and over again. Heather would've been happy with Bella coming to stay in Jacksonville with her mom and dad, but Bella stayed for some reason. People didn't really give her much detail on all of that. Plus she was too tied up in being a normal teenager to even care. She had sports, a few boyfriends within her first two years of high school, and she always had to make grades or that resulted in a grounding.

When she walked out of the airport, she was greeted by gray skies and snow. Her eyes widened in awe. Heather had never seen snow before. Her thumbs had stopped their assaults on her keyboard, and she reached out and let a snowflake land on her palm.

"Wow," she whispered with a small smile.

Heather was now glad that her mother had forced her to go to Fork, Washington. Renee wanted her to keep an eye on her sister, but told Charlie that she was causing trouble and asked if he could take her in for a bit while Paul and Renee "fixed" what she had done.

Snapping out of her wondrous space out, Heather looked around the parking lot until her gaze landed on a silver Volvo where a girl Heather knew all too well was standing in front of. Only her smile turned to a curious frown when she saw a bronze haired, pale man next to her. Maybe that was the boyfriend? She wasn't really sure. She saw his features turn into a small smirk, and he whispered someone into her half sister's ear. The young woman just whacked him and fanned her hand side to side in pain. He stopped her hand, kissing his tenderly as Heather approached.

"Hey Heather," smiled Bella as she took her hand out of the man's grasp and hugged her little sister tightly. Heather was a good four inched taller than her. "Jesus you've grown."

The girl merely shrugged, her eyes on the gorgeous creature in front of her. Her thoughts were going wild, and the bronze haired man's face became a little disturbed.

"Oh, Heather, this is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you Heather," grinned Edward politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward," she repeated with a smartass glint in her eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a bit, Heather watching the two older teens in front of her stare into each other's eyes.

"Do you want a jacket?" asked Edward while opening his trunk and pulling out a rather expensive looking one. "My sister had a feeling you'd forget one."

Heather didn't notice the small smile on Bella's face. She was looking down at her t-shirt and jeans combo that she was forced into since her mother wouldn't let her wear her short shorts from her cheerleading days. "Uh…yeah…thanks," she said while taking the jacket. It fit her perfectly, and smelled good too. "Mom said there was, like, fifteen of you. Is she right?" she questioned Edward as she put her bag in his trunk.

"Seven," he laughed. "Only seven."

"Cool."

"Why don't we take you home?" asked Edward suddenly as his eyes averted towards the crowd. He glanced over at Bella, and then at Heather before taking his girlfriend by the arm and putting her in the passenger's seat. Heather heard him murmuring something, but couldn't make it out. "Come on Heather," he said in a stiff voice as he walked over to the other side of the car. "Get in."

"Oh…kay…" Heather whispered softly while getting into the back and looking behind her. All she could see was people. Only one person did stand out, but she didn't pay much mind to him. He was just a lot paler, like a gothic king, and had shoulder length black hair.

As the car drove off, she looked again to find that man. He wasn't there. That was odd, she wasn't going to deny, but she didn't really feel the need to dwell on it. She was too interested in the snowy landscapes that was zooming by her window.

"Aren't we going a little fast?" she asked.

Edward laughed. "We're not going fast enough," he smiled from the review mirror.

"Edward," grinned Bella. "Don't scare her. We're fine Heather. Edward is a safe driver."

Sighing, Heather nodded. She just couldn't shake this feeling of that something bad was going to happen.

**Review!**


End file.
